A Perfect Moment in Time
by jailynn
Summary: Coop and Ashlee's first night together before her surgery. This is a gap filler.


**I know that there probably aren't any Ashlee and Coop lovers on here anymore. The show really screw them up, but I wrote this a while ago and I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** A Perfect Moment In Time

**Author:** Jailynn

**Couple/Show:** Coop and Ashlee/ Guiding Light

**Timeline:** April 11, 2008

**Word Count: **3535

**Rating:** PG-13 or R

**Type:** Romance, missing scene, scene continuation

**Author's notes:** This is the first of two fictions for TrueLove, the winner of the _"Coop love"_ pool. I hope this is what you wanted and I hope you enjoy this story. I have tried to edit it, but I never catch them all. Please forgive all stupid errors and horrible misspellings.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine in the real world… but in my dream world: I RULE THE WORLD! Guiding Light and the characters are owned by CBS, Procter and Gamble and other rich people that are not me. Don't sue. I have nothing you want.

**Feedback:** Please, please, please, please, please. I live on the stuff and even get discouraged if I don't hear your thoughts. I love to hear from you all.

--- --- ---

_**A Perfect Moment In Time**_

--- --- ---

Coop walked with Ashlee to the elevator at Towers. Her hand slid into his as they waited for the lift to appear. He turned to look at her, Ashlee was gnawing at her full bottom lip. Her blue eyes were stormy, but when she turned to face him, a brilliant smile lit up her face. Coop squeezed her hand then kissed the apple of her cheek softly. The doors of the elevator slid open and he pulled her in with him.

The doors closed out the world and Coop could have sworn no one else existed but them. It wasn't an unusual thought for him to think they were the only two people in the world. He always did around her. She's become his world. Ashlee rested her head on his shoulder when he pulled her closer to his side. Her body felt right against his own. A surge of love and lust shot through his veins. Soon they would be taking a huge step. Soon he would finally get to see her, touch her and love her in a way he had only ever dreamed of.

Ashlee's lips brushed against the skin above his collar. His breath caught in his throat. He turned toward her and took her lips in a kiss. She moaned into his mouth. Coop wrapped his hands in the silky waterfall of her honey blonde hair. He held her to him and continued to deepen the kiss as he pushed her back against the wall of the elevator. Her hands gripped his jacket holding him to her. As if he would ever let go…

The elevator doors slid open behind him and Coop pulled away slowly, reluctantly. Blue-green eyes met blue and a surge of need settled in his very bones. Ashlee's face was lightly pink with lust, her lips were bruised and parted in a small "o", but it was her eyes that held him prisoner. They were the deepest indigo he had ever seen.

Coop shook his head slightly and pulled her from the confides of the elevator. The walk to his car felt endless. Had he really parked this far from the lift? He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a breath of frustration. Ashlee placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. Mirth mixed with desire greeted him on her face.

"Coop," her voice sounded different to him. The tone was softer, sexier.

He tilted his head toward her, needing to kiss her again. She laughed gently against his lips, but kissed him back as passionately. They stood there in the middle of a parking garage wrapped up in each other. Wrapped up in the feelings that gripped them both. Ashlee was the one that broke the kiss this time. She rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"I can't find the car," he whispered to her.

Ashlee chuckled. "I figured that was the problem," she pulled her head from his and grinned. "Considering we've past it once already and we are going on twice."

He opened his mouth to contradict her. She just pointed over his shoulder. He turned in the direction of the her hand and mentally slapped his forehead. There was his dark blue SUV. Coop turned to her and laughed a little ruefully. He took her other hand in his and kissed the back of both. "Let's go."

Ashlee sucked in a deep breath as he whispered the words against her skin. She nodded wordlessly and followed him to the vehicle. Coop started the car once they were both in, he hoped she didn't notice his hands were shaking as he gripped the wheel.

Coop took a deep breath and pulled out of the parking spot. His stomach started knotting the closer they got to the Beacon. This was it. This was their night… and he was terrified. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Ashlee's head was down and she was pulling at the hem of her dress. He removed one of his hands from the wheel and placed it over hers. She turned to look at him and he squeezed her fingers. He felt her relax slightly in her seat.

The drive was short and before either of them knew it they were sitting in front of the tall hotel building. Ashlee unbuckled her belt and paused. "Are you coming?"

Coop felt like a dork. He was frozen, his nerves keeping him in place. He shook his head and climbed out of the truck, coming around to open her door. She stood by the car and they stared at each other. His heart raced as he looked into her eyes. Coop leaned in capturing her lips. The touch wasn't long, but it was filled with so much emotion.

The words that have already been said out loud were being repeated as they kissed. Together, hand in hand, they walked from the parking lot into the hotel. The lobby was filled with people. Checking out, checking in, talking or waiting for someone… Coop didn't see any of them. The only person that he could see was walking by his side, her hand in his.

--- --- ---

Coop slid the key card into the door's lock. Ashlee shifted from foot to foot. Her heart was doing flips and her stomach had butterflies the size of whales fluttering through it. Her palms were starting to sweat. As if in slow motion the door opened and she walked into the room. The air felt different. It was charged with something she could not quite name and it was making goose-bumps form along her arms.

His warm body pressed against hers as he closed the door. With a simple brush, he imprinted himself onto her. "I love this," he said softly.

She turned to him and smiled slightly, "We've been alone together before." He laughed, the sound was husky and her heart pounded harder against her chest. "But I know what you mean."

"I know," Coop barely whispered. He pulled her coat from her shoulders. Ashlee felt his hand shake a little. Some of her nerves went away at the feeling. She was a little relieved to know that he was just as nervous as her.

"Oh thanks." The black coat fell from her and into his hands.

He looked down then back at Ashlee, a small unsure laugh fell from his lips. He turned away and placed her jacket on the chair next to him. "If you want to, you can still leave." Coop paused, a glint of fear in his eyes. "I hope you wouldn't, but…"

Ashlee grinned, relieved and touched. "I think you are more nervous than I am."

"Yeah," Coop shook his head slightly and rubbed his forehead. He rolled his shoulders, "I know." Another brief laugh filled the space between them. Ashlee looked at the man before her and all doubts vanished in that moment. "I just want this to be right for you. And I…" he paused, softly continuing the thought. "I want to be right."

She fell. She fell even more in love with him. Her heart, the one he owned so completely, swelled with the feeling of knowing; knowing that no matter what happened later, he was the one.

Ashlee's blue eyes met his aquamarine ones, "You are right." She looked away from the intense expression that was written clearly on his face. "You are the one." Turning back to him, she continued. She needed him to understand, "I just had to be sure of it, you know? I needed to know." He smiled at her with his eyes. "And I know."

Their lips met in a kiss. A kiss that was so perfect it nearly brought her to her knees. His hands tangled in her hair, sliding through the locks to cradle her neck. They swayed next to the bed. So many thoughts entered her mind, but left before she could grasp onto them. Coop consumed her. Ashlee melted then jumped back, "Wait!"

Panic flashed across Coop's face, "Sorry."

She talked over him, "I have um…"

"Am I rushing?" He looked so adorably worried that all she could do was laugh.

"No, no, no," Ashlee walked over to her bag, "I got some lingerie. Something special…for tonight." She stood next to her overnight suitcase and her nerves started again.

"Okay," Coop said.

"Well, maybe," she pulled the black robe from the case and noticed her hands begin to shake. _What if he doesn't like it? What if he wasn't interested in seeing her like that?_ Fear of what she looked like set in so tightly that her chest felt heavy. She covered her anxiety, "I know this is kind of, maybe it's…" she swallowed hard. "You know, I'm just going to put it over here for now."

Ashlee moved quickly to the bathroom and hung up the lingerie. She closed her eyes and took several calming breaths. She wanted this. She wanted him.

"No…" Coop said from behind her, "okay…Later."

_Later? Would there be a later after he saw her? Really saw her?_ Old feelings of not being sexy and beautiful clutched at her insides. He's been with so many beautiful, thin women… what did he see in her? Ashlee tried to stop the thoughts from running through her brain like a train. She went to the first lamp and turned it off. Darkness would make this easier. Then he wouldn't see…much. She could hide.

Ashlee quickly moved to each lamp, flicking the switch. Soon the lights were almost all off. Only a couple remained. That's when she turned and saw him knelt before the candles, lighting each one. A soft glow filled the space. Light danced across his handsome features, "That's nice."

She sat down on the bed and pulled at the fabric of her dress. Every fear, every mean word ever spoken, sounded loudly in her head. Coop moved over to her with two candles in his hands. He brought the light she was trying so hard to push away. He would see and she was terrified of what he would think. He knelt down before her and placed the candles on the nightstand. Tears filled her eyes.

He turned to face her and she saw his heart in his eyes. Coop took her hands in his, "Ashlee, you're beautiful." He smiled at her and pushed the hair back from her face. "I want to be able to see you."

Coop ducked his head and kissed her palms. Ashlee smiled and for the first time felt beautiful. He made her feel completely wanted. She tried to keep them in the dark, where she felt like she belonged, but he forced light into her world. He was her light. Warming her up with his love for her. Ashlee leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

So much was said in that kiss. So much want and love and need, that she felt overwhelmed in the best possible way. Coop leaned over her, gently pushing her back to the mattress, covering her body with his. She sighed into his mouth, her lips parting on the breath. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. A rush of fire swam through her blood.

Coop's hands caressed her, feeling all of her curves. He moaned, sliding his lips over her chin and to her neck. Ashlee angled her head to the side to give him better access. He sucked gently at her pulse point. A deep purr sounded in the room. It took her a moment to realize that she was the one making the sound. Ashlee felt him hard against her thigh, proof that she was sexy to him just like he said. A smile pulled at her lips. She gripped his shirt, curling the fabric in her hands as he moved lower.

He dragged his lips along the collar of her dress. Coop looked down at her and their eyes connected. He took her hands in his and placed them on his chest. She traced the buttons, her palm pressed against his heart, which was racing. Her eyes got wide and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her, "You feel that?"

She licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded, "Yes."

"You do that to me," Coop traced the curve of her face with his fingertip, "every time we touch. Every time we kiss or you just stand next to me and I smell your perfume." He rubbed her nose with his, "You are so sexy. So beautiful, sometimes I can hardly breathe. I love you, Ashlee Wolfe. I have always loved you."

Tears prickled her eyes and slid down her face, he gently wiped them from her skin. She swallowed her emotions just long enough to say, "I love you too, Coop Cooper." He laughed a bit breathlessly. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you and have you want me."

Coop kissed her forehead, rubbing his soft lips back and forth. "No one is as lucky as I am to be with you right now."

They slowly undressed each other. He took his time, reminding her that she was the most beautiful, desirable and sexy woman in the world. His hands glided on her body, sliding up her back to pull her closer. Ashlee had never been this exposed to anyone before and yet she felt completely safe. Coop's strong arms wrapped around her, letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Soon there was nothing between them. She shook in his arms. A mixture of fear and excitement warring in her heart, Ashlee looked up at him and waited. He held himself above her and just looked. He saw her. All of her and he continued to look. Coop leaned down and took her breath away with a deep, soulful kiss.

It was painful at first and a little awkward, but Ashlee felt complete with him. She felt whole and loved. The pain gave way to bliss. She wasn't sure if she was moving right or if everything was the way he had envisioned it, but for her, it was perfect. Her one truly perfect moment in time.

--- --- ---

Coop run his hand along her arm and kissed her shoulder. Ashlee had a smile on her face and a look of wonder in her eyes. He knew how she felt. He had been with other women, but none had ever touched his heart in the way Ashlee had. For the first time in his life he felt at peace. He felt like he was right where he belonged.

He pulled some hair from her face and let it fall against his shoulder. Golden silk that smelled like peaches tickled his arm. Coop kissed her shoulder again. Her skin was so soft. This is what he envisioned angel wings would feel like and that made complete sense to him, after all she was his own personal angel. Ashlee turned toward him and he rubbed her nose with his before leaning down to claim her silky, full lips with his.

Ashlee turned completely onto her back and he covered her body with his under the sheets. She moaned and he answered her with one of his own. Her nails bit into his back slightly as he moved over her. Their bodies connected once again. He moved slowly, aware that this was still slightly painful for her.

Her teeth nipped at his collarbone and he held her tighter to him. The world faded away. Everything outside their room and this bed, disappeared. He kissed her neck below her ear and felt her breath catch in her throat. He lifted his head from her neck and looked down at her. One of her hands caressed his cheek, gently pulling his face down to hers.

Their kisses were so much more intimate. Nothing was held back. She gave him all of herself and he gave all of himself. She pulled back, her eyes closed and her back arched. Coop whispered words of love into her ear. Holding her body, her beautiful, perfect body, as close to him as possible. Ashlee broke in his arms, his name on her lips. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. The soft sigh of his name, triggered his own climax. He buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and breathed her name against her skin. The name of the woman he loved more than anything.

--- --- ---

Ashlee stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She studied the way she looked for a long time. Physically, nothing was different, but she felt different. She smoothed down her hair and tucked it behind her ears.

Coop was waiting for her. She grinned. He had made love to her like she was the most desirable woman in the world. Ashlee looked down at the red lingerie. It seemed a bit pointless to wear this now, but she wanted to show him what she bought…just for him.

She wondered where all her fears were now. All those words that haunted her for years. She couldn't find them, couldn't hear them. All she could hear was Coop telling her that she was beautiful and sexy and his. Tears gathered in her eyes, Ashlee blinked quickly to stop the emotions from overwhelming her.

Ashlee smiled at her reflection and studied it again. She might not look different, but she felt like she was finally were she belonged. Or she would be as soon as she walked out of the bathroom and to the man laying on the bed in the other room.

--- --- ---

Coop smiled softly to himself as he waited for Ashlee to emerge from the bathroom. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the ceiling. This night has been more perfect than he could have ever hoped for. No matter what tomorrow might bring, he had this perfect moment to look back on.

He heard the door to the bathroom open and rolled over to look at his gorgeous girlfriend. His breath and heart stopped in his chest. She looked like an angel sitting there in the glow of the candle light. Her burgundy lingerie fell just before her knees. He blinked once quickly and tried to breathe more evenly again as he cradled his head in his upturned hand so he could get a better look at her.

"Hi," she whispered as she leaned against the threshold. She tilted her head and studied him.

"What are you thinking?" he smiled at her.

Ashlee looked away for the briefest of moments then locked eyes with him again, "I was just wondering why I waited so long."

Warmth filled him at her quiet admission. "Are you okay?" he needed to know.

Shock filled her eyes, "Yeah." Relief flooded through him followed quickly by another flare of desire. She moved from the door and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up a candle and holding it in her hand. Coop moved closer to her, needing to be close to her. The desire to touch her becoming greater with each passing second. "I mean who knew?"

Coop leaned against her shoulder, "I knew." He pressed his lips to her soft flesh, kissing it gently.

"Well, I knew, too," Ashlee said.

He shook his head and grinned against her, "No you didn't," he murmured. She turned her head toward his and their lips collided in a passionate kiss. He needed her again. "Come on back here."

"Okay," she said softly and placed the candle back on the night stand, a joyful laugh erupting from her.

He could only grin and moved back against the pillows, taking her with him. "Come here."

She curled into the space his body created just for her, only for her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as possible. Once again letting the world fade…no one else existed. It was only them.

--- --- ---

Ashlee listened to Coop's heart beat for a long time. Coop caressed her back and shoulders in soft circles. Her arms were wrapped around his middle; she was hovering between the world of awareness and the darkness of sleep. He dragged two fingers down her cheek gently and she opened her eyes slowly.

A happy, soft smile pulled at her lips. Coop kissed the crown of her head and her smile grew at the simple gesture of affection. Ashlee leaned up and they looked deeply into each others eyes. She saw so much in those blue-green eyes, so much love, so much need. She couldn't quite put a name to what that did to her; what knowing that he loved and wanted her that much did to her.

All she knew was that she felt the same and hoped that he could see that in her eyes as well. He crushed her lips to his and she once again marveled at the feeling of peace she had. Her perfect love, her perfect night and her perfect moment in time…she was home.

The End!


End file.
